User talk:Nc0 SandCat
Welcome! Accounts Hi there. I've notices that your userpage is very similar to that of one of out other users, Daedryon. I just wanted to make sure that you are indeed two unique users, as having multiple accounts at one time is not allowed. Thanks- 18:34, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Accounts hello, glad to see I have been noticed at least. I just happened to find Daedryon's page layout appealing, so I used it for my own page. If I have breached some sort of netiquette I would be glad to re sculpt my page from scratch. I wasn't sure where to ask if it was okay to use it. In any case, nice to meet you Aburnett and I hope my contributions to the wiki prove valuable. --Nc0 SandCat 21:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! Glad to see someone likes my page :P Don't worry about breaking any netiquette with me, I'm pretty lax when it comes to this stuff. If you need any help with any templates on my page, such as my custom infobox for my character, or my toolbox that I use on a day-to-day basis for my administrative uses, don't be afraid to ask. I'm usually always here (I'll be starting fulltime work on May 18th though) and I'm glad to help. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I'm glad to see a fellow programmer. I'll be heading out to Scarborough, Ontario for college at Centennial College's HP Campus in September, and I'll be taking Software Engineering, as technology really interests me. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 21:16, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I saw on your website that you are a programmer. Best of luck with your colledge, I hope it works out better than mine did! (if any ever asks, tell them to avoid DeVry like the PLAUGE.) --Nc0 SandCat 21:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Combined I love the combined infobox you've made, I think it will clear things up a lot on the character pages. As for your other questions, your not doing anything wrong at all. Editing a wiki is all about being bold, so if you think something needs changing, by all means, change it! In regard to your other questions on the beefy versions on enemies, ect. I truly don't know what do do about the. I myself am a strong believer in everything, no matter how small, getting its own article, so i think that creating new articles for the "beefy" versions of characters would be fine, as long as the article about the regular version had a link to the page. Again, as I said I don't really know. If you have any more questions, just ask away! -- 19:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about bothering me, I'm sick of working on the wiki alone! Your data should be fine; Wikipedia can be VERY picks about things like that, on our small wiki it shouldn't be a problem. -- 21:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism When there's vandalism, leave me a message as I'm currently the more active Sysop here on the Wiki. I'll have all the vandalism fixed up and the IP blocked in a jiff. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 00:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip-off about that vandal. Any time you see vandalism, simply revert it and report it to the sysop who was last online. I've also given you rollback rights so you can more easily revert vandalism in the future. If you want to undo a problematic edit, you can simply press revert Rollback instead of going though all the steps to undo! -- 03:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::He means press "rollback" :P That's what it says. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 03:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Haha yep, thanks Daedryon =P I was a little tired when I was writing that =/ -- ::::Thank you both, I appreciate it! Would it be appropriate to just report it to both of you in the future? --Nc0 SandCat 14:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't think that's necessary. As long as the edit summary is vandalism, some admin will be sure to see it in the recent changes and deal with the problem. -- 18:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC)